


为人师表

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	为人师表

未知的等待是一种莫大的恐惧。

夜里降温，秋日里微微有些凉的风裹着吹拂过树叶的簌簌作响，落在皮肤上，引起一片难喻的萧瑟。邵河蹲在阳台上止不住地胡思乱想，只抬眼往屋里瞥了下，望着窗帘后赵远洲的身影，又急匆匆地挪回了视线。

他知道屋里的人此刻定是沉着脸坐着，佯装无事发生，实际上内心早已恨不得将自己拆吞入腹。

秋风吹透了他薄薄一层居家服，忍不住抬脚往屋里走，冰凉的手指只搭在门把手上，却不敢转动。

邵河用尽全部勇气，抬脚进屋。

如他所想，赵远洲懒散地坐在书桌旁的双人榻上，手边搁着一杯茶，捧着本书，极有兴致的边喝边看。只是他手边的梨花木烟灰缸里，已经错乱地挤满了密密麻麻的烟蒂，显露出了他内心的焦躁和怒意。

邵河开口，才发现嗓子跟凝了一层霜一样，湿漉漉的，“远洲……”

“叫我什么？”

赵远洲风轻云淡地端着茶杯递到唇边品了一口。隐藏在老套的金丝边眼镜后的眼里，却融着化不开的冷意。

邵河下意识地打了个哆嗦，“老师……”

赵远洲不开口，只是喉头里滚出一声极为讽刺的嗤笑。

屋里陷入一片死寂。

邵河两手揪着衣服下摆，指肚来回搓捻已然被冷汗浸湿的布料。他抬眼用余光睨了一眼对方的表情，颤巍巍地开口，“对不起老师……我知道我做的，好像欠妥……”

啪！

赵远洲被袭来的怒意冲昏了头，抬手直接用书本将搁在手边的茶杯推落在地。碎瓷片一时间尽数溅落在地板上，吓得垂着头不敢看人的男孩忍不住抖着肩膀退了半步。

“邵河，你还知道我是你的导师？你知道你放弃的机会，是多少人求之不来的？”赵远洲气极，右手骨节忍不住用力地在桌上敲击，语句里是藏不住的火气。

邵河霎时间红了眼眶，他咬着下嘴唇，一个劲儿的摇头，“就算我这次不去……以后还是有机会去A大的，那样离你又近……还不用顶着十几个小时的时差。”

赵远洲气得太阳穴处跳着传来一阵阵剧痛，他深吸了两口气，从桌子上摸来打火机和烟盒，抽了一支点燃。

他摇头，不愿再施舍一个眼神给旁边手足无措杵着的少年。

当赵远洲知道邵河主动向院里提交了放弃B大交换名额申请时，一瞬间袭来的是一阵近乎将人压垮的疲惫。那时他并不觉得生气，只是怒其不争，和对自己所谓言传身教所带来的后果的质疑。

而如今一向乖巧懂事的孩子红着眼睛，自以为受了天大委屈似的站在自己面前，将堂而皇之的理由真正说出口的时候，他才发现自己的怒气是难以控制的。

赵远洲一个劲儿的坐在榻上一支接着一支地抽烟。

烟草带来的刺激使他忍不住呛咳了几声，他看到邵河拿余光瞥自己，忍不住小心翼翼地开口，“老师……我知道错，您别气了。”

赵远洲将烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，起身。

杵在那的少年下意识地后退了一步，接着被面前人冰凉的手钳住了下巴。

“错了就要受教训。”

说完赵远洲直接揪着邵河家居服的领子，不管不顾少年小幅度的挣扎，大步往卧室走去。

赵远洲撒开扯着邵河的手，一向懂事的学生立刻垂着脑袋乖顺的跪在了地毯上。他心里是清楚的，也没想过要逃脱这一场欲来的暴风雨。

赵远洲赐予他的一切，哪怕是疼痛，他都甘之若饴。

“打。”赵远洲坐在床沿，言简意赅地发号施令。

而邵河并未有任何犹豫，几乎是下意识的，抬手就狠狠地甩了一个耳光在右脸上。没过半分钟，浮肿的掌痕渐渐呈现出一片不自然的红，极为突兀地绽放在了少年人的脸颊上。

赵远洲并未示意他停手，邵河又抬起左手，刚要动手，便被赵远洲叫停了，“自己去拿东西。”

邵河眼底的波澜狠狠地惊动了一下。他低声应了一句是，膝行着往床边的柜子挪去，他听见赵远洲起身去拉窗帘。

柜子最下层上锁的抽屉里，藏着二人一切最隐晦的秘密。

邵河从地毯下取了钥匙，开锁。琳琅满目的调教用具堆积在狭小的空间里，从散鞭、藤条、板子，再到绳和尺寸不一的肛塞。

少年人脸上浮现出一种极其不自然的红，甚至快要将掌掴带来的伤痕隐没。他指尖颤抖着去摸里面的工具，拿了自己最不喜欢的竹板和一捆红色的软绳。

他刚要把抽屉合上，就听到赵远洲冰凉凉的嗓音传来，“我觉得这个很适合离不开家的小兔子。”

赵远洲不知何时来到了自己身后，他探着手径直从抽屉里取了一件让邵河近乎崩溃的物件。

还算直径适中的肛塞，被制成了兔尾巴的款式。一簇毛茸茸的仿制兔毛笼罩住了隐藏其中的金属肛塞，被摆放在精致包装的盒子里。

邵河恨不得埋进地缝里去。他软着嗓子去扯老师的袖口，眼里几乎要挂不住泪，“远洲……”

他刚刚开口便被狠狠地抽在了嘴上。他眨了眨有些酸涩的眼，改口道，“老师……”

赵远洲不为所动，一齐收走了邵河亲手挑选的工具，走到床边，拿眼神示意还僵在原地的孩子。

邵河下身衣物被尽数除去，光裸着下身跪趴在床沿，任由动作并不温柔的赵远洲扯着自己的手腕缠上一圈圈血红色的软绳，再打好结拴在床头。

肌肤雪白的少年人乖顺地伏在床边，身后未带任何伤痕的臀肉献祭似的高高拱起，呈现在自己手下。

赵远洲慢条斯理地挽好衬衣袖口，并未着急动手，而是坐在床边，不怀好意地拿手指在邵河臀缝之间的隐秘处不断打转。

冰凉的手指抵在自己接触了空气后不停颤巍巍收缩的后穴，邵河紧张地整个后背都僵了。他抖着嗓子，忍不住求饶，“老师……啊呜……”

两个字还未落下，穴口处犹豫不决的手指在一刹那入侵了隐秘的禁地。

赵远洲极其有规律的在邵河松软湿润的后穴里抠挖，引出了少年人声声压抑不住的，销魂入骨的呻吟。

“呜……啊……老师……别……”邵河双手被束，两条腿又不敢过于大幅度的踢蹬，只得死死咬着嘴唇，小幅度地扭着腰，试图躲过后穴处爱人的侵犯。

然而数次缠绵的经历，让赵老师显然摸清了邵河身体内部的每一寸敏感地带。他几番试探过后，径直往少年人湿热后穴里的一处柔软进发，顺理成章地收获了人儿抖着肩膀的一声呻吟。

室内一片旖旎。

邵河觉得心理上的羞耻甚至超过了肉体上承受的快感。赤身裸体地伏在人儿的手边，将自己最隐秘的部位袒露给爱人肆意把玩，自己难以克制的声声酥软的呻吟顺着齿缝流淌开来，再绕回自己耳边。

然而赵远洲很快停手。他抽出深陷在邵河后穴里的手指，牵出了几丝透明的体液，他轻笑两声，将其尽数抹在了少年人颤抖着的臀瓣上。

“还没到你享受的时候。”

邵河伏在床边，狠狠地抖了一下。

随着落在臀肉上一连串极快节奏的竹板，真正意义上的惩罚正式拉开序幕。

邵河把头埋在被单里，急促地喘着气来消化身后来势过于凶猛的重责，眼圈止不住的红了。

赵远洲的责罚永远是急促而犀利的。大概是碍于自己老师的身份，赵远洲极其偏爱十分具有书生气的竹板这种工具。

竹板落在臀肉上带起的清脆是远胜过其余一切工具的，因此便带来了疼痛之外的东西，比如羞耻感。

赵远洲手起手落，三十板已经将手下的小臀覆盖了个遍。高高耸在床边的小屁股不复方才的雪白，颤抖臀肉上层叠着的红肿板痕呼应出了几分凌虐的美感。

他摇摇头，“不够。”

邵河还未将方才的疼痛尽数咽下，接踵而来的锤楚又一次落在了身后又热又肿的臀肉上。他不受控制地拧着身子去躲那过于犀利的竹板，却始终无法逃脱，反而被死死摁着后腰，落了一连串更重的板子在臀腿交接的嫩肉上。

邵河疼得直蹬腿，小声的嘶嘶哈哈也逐渐演变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。

赵远洲看着手下无济于事扭动的红肿小臀，不但方才的怒火消散了，甚至觉得有几分可爱。

少年人细瘦白皙的手腕在挣扎间已经被软绳磨砺出了一圈红痕，身后挨了不下六七十竹板的软肉正在趁着停手的空隙缓解着刚刚过于剧烈密集的疼痛。

然而赵远洲趁人抽着鼻子缓着劲儿的时候，又是一串猛烈的板子捶打在邵河红肿遍布的臀肉上。

“呜啊……”邵河疼得整个后背都紧绷着高高扬起来，唇齿间流泻出一串沙哑而凄厉的哭嚎。他忍不住咬着牙发抖，窝在被窝里扑簌簌地掉泪，“老师……求您轻些吧……”

“你觉得自己这样任性、自作主张、视师长父母的劝告为无物的孩子，值得被原谅吗。”

邵河狠狠呜咽一声。自知理亏得很，强忍着哭喊咽下一串疼痛，弱弱地摇了摇头，“老师……您打吧。”说着少年还忍着痛把紧绷着的小臀又往上送了送，乖巧不已。

赵远洲并未因为邵河眼泪鼻涕糊一脸的惨状而停手，他深知人儿的临界点还远远未达到。

噼噼啪啪地竹板将手下并不乖巧的小屁股反复晕染了几层红后，皮下渐渐浮现出了星星点点紫红色的血痧。然而埋在被窝里的邵河早已哭得嗓子都哑了，阵阵压抑至极的抽噎声搁着被子并不明朗地传到赵远洲耳边。

可怜兮兮的小屁股肿的厉害。挨打怕了的孩子只要一听到板子破空的声音，便要缩紧了屁股上的肌肉，忍不住往床面那边贴着，被竹板重责后，臀肉又抖得更厉害了几分。

少年人忍着剧痛传来一阵阵嘤咛，他不敢求得宽恕，只得软着嗓子一声一声唤着老师，老师，求求您了，慢些、轻些打。

赵远洲又一次将主板贴在了少年人滚烫的臀肉上，引出少年一声极其痛苦的呜咽。

邵河被束缚住的双手开始忍不住的挣扎，裸露着的两条腿开始小幅度的踢蹬。疼痛占据了大部分的理智，让他再也无暇顾及所谓条条框框的规矩。

邵河在板子即将落下的瞬间，竟然一个翻身堪堪躲过了。极重的板子险些落在少年人娇嫩的大腿上，赵远洲几乎一瞬间怒火中烧。

他一手扯过少年人还在瑟瑟发抖的两条白腿，摁在床沿，狠狠地扬手重责在青紫红肿的臀肉上，边打边训，“我叫你躲！”

可怜兮兮的男孩哭叫出声，像条溺水的鱼似的在床面上挣扎，试图躲过落在自己身后的板子，边哭边求饶，“不敢了……老师饶了我了吧！我不敢了……”

赵远洲喘着粗气停手。此刻的邵河已经眼泪鼻涕盖了一脸，细碎的刘海被汗黏在了额头上，他拿被束缚住的手臂紧紧贴着赵远洲的胸膛，用哭红了的鼻头小心翼翼地去蹭爱人的脖子。

“真的不敢了……老师……”

邵河小猫崽子似的将头主动送到赵远洲的手下，想要去讨一个爱人的抚慰。他感受着赵远洲冰凉的手指抚过自己湿漉漉的脸颊，跪在地毯上咬着牙哆嗦。

男人冰凉凉的手轻轻拍了拍自己还在发着抖的屁股，“到床上去。”

邵河抽抽鼻子，乖巧地小步小步挪到床上。耸臀塌腰，呈现出一个接近完美的姿势。

“本来想留到最后再用的。既然小兔子不乖，现在就要带上尾巴挨揍了。”

赵远洲贴着邵河泛着一层薄红的耳朵小声地唤，激起邵河一片覆盖了整个脊背的鸡皮疙瘩。

他闭着眼感受到自己肿胀的臀肉被粗暴地分开，完好无损的臀缝里隐藏着的小穴开始下意识地收缩，甚至有不知为何物的液体开始主动分泌。

冰凉的尾巴上裹了一层湿润的润滑液，贴在了一张一合的后穴处。

邵河呜咽一声，抖着肩膀落下一串眼泪。

过于冰冷的外物入侵引得后穴不住地抵触，湿软的穴肉并没有做好接纳这般尺寸的物体。他紧绷着臀肉，细瘦的两条大腿却在颤巍巍地发抖。

啪啪啪啪啪！

红肿不堪的臀肉被巴掌重重地掴责，小穴收到刺激也下意识地收缩，邵河扬着脖子发出一串噙着泪的呜咽。

冰凉的肛塞趁着他未反应过来的瞬间，一个跻身顺利地闯入了少年人紧致湿润的后穴。

赵远洲一瞬间几乎被情欲冲破了头。

乖巧的兔儿跪趴在床上，因为不听话被狠狠教训过的臀肉和大腿根部均是布满了红肿青紫的印记，臀缝之间的隐秘地带夹着团毛茸茸的兔尾巴，随着兔儿小屁股试图缓解疼痛的动作而小幅度地扭动着。

这般旖旎的春光就在眼前，哪怕是禁欲系的赵老师也一时间快要忍不住。

“你觉得还应该打多少，你才能记住？”赵远洲忍不住伸手去抚摸邵河身后可爱至极的兔尾巴，顺便照顾了一把凄凄惨惨的小臀。

“我记住了……老师。”邵河转过头，眼圈红红，鼻尖也哭得发红，脸颊上还带着方前自己掌掴的痕迹，可怜兮兮的模样跟兔子一模一样。

“果然是小孩，要屁股被打才会学乖。”赵远洲持续用巴掌拍打着两片已然有些僵硬的臀肉。

小朋友哭得可怜，嘴里含糊着求饶，身后夹着的肛塞止不住晃动，看得赵远洲如痴如醉。

“喜欢吗？”

赵远洲突然伸手握住了尾巴后端的绒毛，将肛塞整个拔出。依依不舍的后穴甚至在脱离肛塞填充的一瞬间，发出了微小的“啵”的一声。

邵河羞得抬不起头，埋在手臂里摇了摇头。

“可是你后面好像很想要的样子。”赵远洲摇头轻叹，又一次极其迅速地将肛塞置入了邵河体内。

“呜啊……”

男孩跪在床上止不住地抖，后穴分泌出的液体已经将贴近皮肤处的绒毛润湿，凝结成一团。赵远洲凑过来看，忍不住用指尖去拨弄穴口被撑平的褶皱。

“动给我看。”赵远洲沉浸入角色很快，啪地在少年人屁股上拍了一巴掌，命令道。

邵河欲哭无泪，含着半眶眼泪，听话地开始扭动肿痛的小臀。身后的兔尾巴随着小臀耸动的频率开始哆哆嗦嗦地动起来，好似真的是一只蹦跳不停的兔儿停留在了床上。

赵远洲再忍不了，一把跪坐起来，脱下下身衣物，压着少年的脖子含住了自己身前的火热。

乖巧的少年呜呜两声便开始非常有技巧的吞吐起来，他湿润的口腔将整个物体包裹起来，灵巧的舌尖不住扫过敏感的头部，引起了赵远洲一阵阵痉挛似的抖动。

胯下一片过于香艳的景色。

邵河红着眼圈跪在自己身下吞吐着自己两腿之间的巨物，小舌抚慰着自己坚硬火热的分身，挪动之间还能看到人儿臀肉里深陷着的兔尾巴。

赵远洲将自己已经高高挺起的巨物撤出爱人温暖的口腔，牵出了一丝丝透明的津液。

他扯了一个枕头来放到床中央，抬手示意邵河转过身去。

邵河眨眨眼，依言照做。

他乖顺地伏在了枕头上，红肿可怜的小臀又一次高高翘起，赵远洲俯下身去为他除去了上衣，解开了手腕间的束缚。

可能是刚才惩罚带来的阴影过重，少年人只要一跪趴在床上，一双纤瘦的肩胛骨便忍不住紧紧收缩起来。

赵远洲抬手摘下金丝边眼镜丢在地毯上，紧接着落了一个安慰的吻在少年脊骨上。一路抚慰着向下，吻过了少年人两颗浅而色欲满满的腰窝，尽情地感受到爱人不自觉地颤抖。

他抬手扯出了埋藏在少年后穴里的肛塞丢在一旁，紧接着无缝隙地将胯下火热挤进了邵阳紧致温暖的穴里。

赵远洲发出了一声餍足的长叹。

他箍着邵阳的腰开始止不住地冲撞起来。饱满的囊袋撞击在邵阳百经挫折的臀肉上，牵引出少年人一声声痛苦与快感交织的呻吟呜咽。

“呜……慢点……痛。”

邵阳被交叉传来的快感和痛感刺激得忍不住开口求饶，尽管语句已经被自己喉间不断传来的呻吟声切割得四分五裂。

“心肝……你吃得太紧了。”

赵远洲大汗淋漓，贴着少年人的耳垂落下一串湿哒哒的吻。他沙哑的嗓音被色欲完完全全地包裹住了，断断续续地落在邵阳耳边，更是一记情欲的催化剂。

他感觉到温软的穴肉狠狠地收缩了，目光望到邵阳耳尖一片快要滴血的红，加快速度冲撞起来。

肉体撞击的声音，和交合处传来的黏腻的水声，笼罩在昏黄的夜光灯下，交相辉映。

邵阳显然筋疲力尽，快要接近极限，他被快感淹没，穴口处已经近乎丧失了知觉只残留下一片麻意。他忍不住窜着身子想要躲开身后过于猛烈的撞击，却又被爱人有力的大手直接拖回原地。

“认错。”赵远洲又一次贴着邵阳的耳垂开始落下一连串的亲吻。

“老师……我错了……饶了我吧……”

邵阳黏腻的嗓音里夹着化不开的哭腔，他两只手紧紧攥着床单，盈盈一握的腰肢被撞击地止不住挺送着。

“你说，不乖的学生是不是就要被狠狠地打光屁股，再带上尾巴被操？”赵远洲甚至笑了起来，从身后环绕住了邵阳的脖颈，加快了身下的动作。

“老师……您别再说了……”邵阳被激得整张脸都漫上了一层不自然的红，他羞愧地闭上眼睛，似乎不看便感知不到这过于旖旎、放荡的画面。

然而闭上眼睛之后，后穴被冲撞的酥麻感、那一处被猛烈进攻的快感，和肉体交缠的声音变得更加清晰了。

他听到爱人喘着气将湿润的吻又一次落在自己耳边，赵远洲细长的手指陷入了自己半张着的口中，开始翻天覆地地搅弄自己的唇齿。

快感让邵阳仿佛深陷混沌，他快要喘不上气。

“你叫我什么。”

身后被撞击的速度陡然加快，他嗯嗯啊啊地说不出一句完整的话来，眼泪又扑簌簌地滚落在了床单上。

“呜……老公……”

邵阳用最后一瞬的理智感知到了身体内被射入液体的湿润感，紧接着眼前仿佛闪过一片迷蒙，尽数交代在了雪白的床单上。

他筋疲力尽，他听到伏在自己身上的爱人这样唤自己。

“好孩子。”


End file.
